Sub Of The Month
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: REMAKE when max and fellow candy counter girls arrive on the S.S.Tipton for a holiday, tension arises between Zack and Max, due to the occurances of the night before the twins left, but when Zack needs her help, will a relationship blossum? ZackXMax
1. Arrivals and Flashbacks

I give my mom and dad one last tight squeeze before turning and walking up the dock towards the S.S. Tipton. I don't know how I had convinced my dad that it was a good Idea to let me go on holiday with the rest of the candy counter girls at the Tipton for the first month of the summer, but some how I had. Do you think the staff discount helped in any way?

I tugged nervously at my teenage mutant ninja turtle beanie; it had Donatello face printed on it...Yes I agree I am totally awesome, as we entered the foyer to the ship. Maddie was blabbering on about how excited she was to be seeing London again and Millicent had just fainted again after some kid asked her did she know the way to the bathroom. Maddie had just stopped blabbering about London long enough to do, what she called 'eye flirting' with one of the cruise staff who was sorting out the pamphlet rack, god I hate doing that job back at the hotel, apparently Mr. Moseby would not approve of my technique...well is he my boss? I don't think so, yikes he's walking this way hide me!

"Madeline, ," he greeted warmly with open arms hugging her, "Oh hey Millicent!" he greeted cheerily waving down at an unconscious Millicent before turning to me "Ahh Maxine, how are you finding it at the Tipton, I didn't get time to make sure you had settled in before jetting off to the ship." He concluded turning to me, I waved shyly, creeping out from my hiding place behind Maddie.

"Hey there, Mr. Moseby!" I dragged out "It's been good, I mean, all the girls helped me settle in really fast, and the new manager," I started struggling over my wording, trying to find an appropriate description, "well he's just something else!" I finished nodded my head in satisfaction.

"How is Skippy getting on with his new responsibility?" Mr. Moseby inquired jutting out his bottom lip causing him to look rather intimidating.

"Truthfully?" Maddie asked, grinding her teeth together, squinting her eyes, and scrunching up her features.

"Lie, please humor me Madeline," he stated, still sporting the glum look on his face.

"Brilliant Mr. Moseby, he's a natural, he took to managing, like a duck takes to water, Mr. Tipton made the right choice in promoting him to save money in training a proper Manager." I exaggerated, causing Mr. Moseby to let out a whimper.

"Excuse me ladies, while I go drown my sorrows over a packet of spinach jerky," he managed to get out before dropping his face in his hands, letting out a strangled cry of despair and pushed his way through us.

I shivered slightly before Maddie linked her arm through mine laughing slightly leading me in the direction which I presumed our cabins were.

"Why does he insist on calling me frickin' Maxine, I actually think I preferred it when he thought I was a dude," I cried out rolling my eyes, Maddie let out a titter of laughter as we entered the elevator.

3333

After I had spent a good ten minutes unpacking (I think that's sufficient enough time to spend on boring stuff like that, don't you agree?) and changed into a pair of denim shorts, a red vest top and converse, I headed to the sky deck in search of the smoothie's I had spotted a few of the other cruise goers drinking.

When I reached my destination I was made aware right away that this was designed for entertainment purposes specifically, due to the screaming children, over chirpy entertainment director, and the old granny doing...is that tai-chi? I shook my head slightly, letting a slight giggle escape my lips before I headed towards the Smoothie bar, were a blonde teenaged bar tender had his back turned to me.

I sat at the left hand side of the bar, staring intently at the menu, procrastinating over my many choices of smoothies, not even noticing when the bar tender turned around awaiting my order, until he greeted me.

"What can I get you sweet thang?" he asked me causing my attention to snap from the lit up menu board, who did this dude think he was? Or what century did he think we lived in?

"A bucket" I smiled sweetly at him "So I can barf in it!" I finished going to turn on my heel and leave until my gaze settled on his doe eyed expression, I'd know that expression any were "Zack?" I whispered, how could I forget he and Cody were attending school here, why were they still on the ship? It was summer.

"Yep that's my name, don't wear it out!" he smiled, running his index finger under his name tag, rocking slightly on his feet.

"How come you're still on the ship? Its summer, shouldn't you be back in Boston?" I asked curiously, ignoring the fact he seemed oblivious to who I was.

"We make another stop at Boston at the start of august for a week, so saying as me and Cody could use the money Mr. Moseby is giving us for working here, and the fact that I still haven't paid of what I owe him" I looked at him confused at this point, he just held up his hand shaking his head slightly, "Its complicated, So anyway, me and Cody figured we should just stay on the ship until August!" he finished, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" I demanded, amused by the fact he was unaware of who was standing in front of him, after what had almost happened between us the night before he left.

"Course I do!" he bluffed making a buzzing noise with his lips "Your that girl, from that place, I haven't seen you since that one time," he tried chuckling nervously, "I'm sorry, no, I have no clue who you are, should I?" he give up slumping his shoulders and pushing his hands in his shorts pockets. I crossed my arms aggressively across my chest and glared at him, trying to pass my hurt of as anger. Just at that moment, Maddie and Millicent arrived on the deck, Millicent shying away behind Maddie.

"Max!" Maddie cried out waving over at me I ignored her still glaring at Zack who had a look of relation spreading across his face. "Hey, you found Zack!" she smiled leaning over the bar and wrapping him up in a tight hug,

"Yeah, I found him alright," I stated softly, backing away slowly, as Zack pleaded with me to stay through his eyes, I shook my head slightly "guess you didn't mean what you almost said that night," I shrugged as I turned and thought back to that night.

_All I seen was red as I stomped towards a certain blond haired twin, who was shooting hoops alone in the local basketball court near the park. After I was through the rusting, rattling gate, I stormed straight over to said twin pushing him flying, sending the basketball half way across the court. _

_"What the hell Max!" he demanded confused, as he straightened out his clothing and balanced himself, so his selfish butt wouldn't meet the concrete ground._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled, using over the top hand gestures and pacing in front of him "Was I not important enough?!" I questioned, stopping in front of a still utterly confused Zack. _

_"What are you talking about Max?" he asked after a few seconds of silence, hearing nothing but my uneven, raged, breathing._

_"You're leaving for Seven Seas High tomorrow!" I answered quietly "And you didn't tell me, you big, stupid, insensitive jerk!" I screamed, hitting him with every insult. Zack held his arms above his face protecting himself from each blow. _

_"Max...Would you...would you stop hitting me!" he roared, eventually grabbing hold of my hands with his. "Who told you?" he asked softly, looking intently into my eyes, leading to me having to shake the fantasies out of my mind and answer him. _

_"Tapeworm let it slip, telling me he'd known for weeks now!" I cried out in frustration, "And then Bob and Barbara informed me, but when Jessica and Janice told me to let you know they wish you luck, I knew there was something up, why didn't you tell me?" I asked again, a little softer this time. "Do I not at least deserve a goodbye?" I inquired taking a few steps back, along with a few deep breaths and scrunched my eyes shut...Gellar's don't cry, Max Gellar most definitely doesn't cry! _

_"That's what you think? You don't deserve a goodbye?" he asked softly, dropping my hands. I felt a soft raindrop fall on my forehead as I re-opened my eyes._

_"Well, why else wouldn't you tell me?" I asked him in an uneven tone of voice._

_"Because," he sighed running his hands through his hair in frustration "Because Max, you deserve so much more than a simple goodbye from me, and it would just be too difficult for me to even begin to describe to you how much you mean to me and how much I'm going to miss you!" he exclaimed grabbing me by the shoulders. I blink at him a few times before scrunching my features up in disgust._

_"Oh please Zack, don't give me that bull..."I started before Zack heaved a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes, ducking his head and capturing my lips with his, causing my eyes widen in shock. As I tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp, he wound his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly to him, making it virtually impossible for me to escape...even if I had wanted to. I felt myself relax against him, my eyes fluttering shut and my lips finally taking part in this rather enjoyable activity. Our lips molded perfectly together as they moved in sync. I let my hands slid up his chest to run through his hair pulling him closer. He obviously took this as a good sign as he smiled slightly against my lips, letting his hands travel up the back of my shirt and trace the small of my back. As his tongue hesitantly prodded my lower lip, a slight sigh escaped my mouth as I opened it slowly and let him explore the inside of my mouth before meeting my tongue in the middle. When breathing no longer was an option and more of a necessity we both pulled away, chests heaving up and down, with confused expressions on are faces. _

_"Well, that most definitely was better than the first one." He breathed out, a shy smile appeared on my lips as I ducked my head slightly, "Hey, are you crying Max?" he asked leaning his forehead against mine, putting his hands at either side of my face using his thumb to brush away my straying tears. _

_"No," I lied jumpily, "It's the rain!" I said, pointing up at the falling droplets._

_He laughed at me slightly, before capturing my lips in a soft, chaste kiss, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered softly to me._

_"Why didn't you just say to me?" I sniffled. _

_"Max, you heard what Patrick said on our first date" he said using the term loosely "You're out of my league!" I rolled my eyes at him. _

_"I'm here now, you've showed me how you feel, now just say it" I whispered nodding my head encouragingly at him, he looked at me panicked shaking his head vigorously, I leaned in closer to him, "Zack, tell me how you feel, and I'll wait for you to come back of this summer, I love you Zack, now it's your turn!" I continued "three simple words Zack," when he still seemed to hesitated I added "Just eight little letters and I'm all yours" _

_"I...I...L...I" he stumbled over his words, looking in my eyes pleadingly, when I noticed how painful it was for him I backed out of his arms, shaking my head._

_"Thank you Zack, at least I know now," I said making an attempt to leave, "Have a nice life," I whispered before leaving him alone in the empty basketball court. And that was the last I heard of him._

That was until now! I bet this was all planned! Maddie's in for it now!


	2. Males prospective and cold showers

_**A/N**_:Hey there, first off I'd like to thank _RianaKiaba _for all the help in the last chapter!I've have this chapter done for the past week, but didn't want to put it up to soon in case i had made mistakes, and have been continuously checking it over to make sure I haven't...I never realised you could actually hate your own story! Anyway, here goes nothing! Not exactly my best work, I'm female, so it's me attemting to do it from a male's prospective, so don't be to hard on me!

_**Disclaimer**_: shock shock, horror horror, no I DO NOT own SLOD, but I do on the cast...ojoj...it's a free world; they can leave my locked garage anytime they please!

_**ZACKS POV**_

_**333**_

"Ouch, Maddie what was that for!" I groaned, rubbing the side of my head protectively, turning back to the smoothie bar, and cleaning around it. It had been two days since they arrived on the ship and Max had yet to talk to me since our previous conversation. Everybody had recognised her immediately, even London!

"What was that for?" she demanded raising her hand to hit me before I ducked, "what was that for Zack?" she repeated, I raised my self back up from under the smoothie bar and nodded my head innocently at her, looking rather scared of her. "Zack, we got her here, convinced her parents that her coming on a holiday with a high school graduate who still works as a candy counter girl, and an agoraphobic was a good idea, we talked to Mr. Moseby about getting a good deal, I cancelled my plans to go to Ireland with my family for the summer," at this I raised my eyebrow at her slightly, "Okay, I'm not completely bombed about that part, but that's not the point!" she said dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "The point is Zack, we paved the way for you to sweep Max of her feet, and you don't even recognise her you idiot!" she finished, leaning over the bar once again to whack me with her rather large bag.

"Don't you think I know that?" I stated, walking over to the tables, and cleaning them down, lifting up the empty cups as I went. "I seen the crushed look on her face when I didn't recognise her, I can't believe I didn't recognise her!" I added leaving the cups by the sink for the next guy's shift and turning to a customer waiting to order. As I started on the smoothie, I turned to glance at Max; she was sitting in shorts, and a New York Knicks jersey, her hair falling messily around her shoulders and a pair of sunglasses on top of her head to keep her hair out of her eyes...I'm a dude I shouldn't notice this much, but its _Max_! "She's hit puberty since I last seen her," I muttered as I started up the smoothie machine, receiving another swat from Maddie, "Seriously, dude!" I cried out, I wasn't used to being a human piñata! Maddie rolled her eyes at me, "I forgot how hot she was!" I added, immediately trying to miss Maddie's aim, but being unsuccessful, I gulped slightly as she pulled of her jersey, to revel a bikini top, and started to apply sun screen, my cheeks tinged a pink colour as I felt my shorts get slightly tighter, "She's gorgeous," I finished not even bothering to duck out of Maddie's bag, this time not because of my comment but because I was staring.

"Cold shower much?" she asked me giggling slightly and rolling her eyes at me, my eyes shifted across the deck nervously as I tried to avoid Maddie's gaze, my cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, "Eww, Zack I was kidding!" she said scrunching up her features,

"I can't help it!" I whispered slightly as I handed the smoothie over to the customer, hoping she hadn't heard me and Maddie's conversation "I should be cool as long as I stay behind the bar." I concluded, Maddie glanced at me raising her eyebrows.

"Really, don't feel the need to share anymore Zack, it freaks me out, you're like my wee brother!" she concluded, it was now my turn to roll my eye at her.

"yeah, that you kiss," I mumbled receiving another thump from Maddie, when I lifted my head up to moan once again, I caught a glimpse of Max taking of her shorts, "Oh god," I groaned placing my face in my hands, as I lifted my head from my hands, I was greeted by a grinning woody. "AHH!" I screamed jumping back "What have we discussed about personal space woody?" I questioned once I had composed myself.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" he said swiping his hand in my direction, "I just came down here to talk to this sweet thang!" he said pointing towards Maddie, not even that could make me laugh.

"This sweet thang is looking at that sweet thang," Maddie replied giggling, twisting her chair from side to side, and waving flirtatiously at the pamphlet guy.

"Trust me, barked up that tree for most of my pre-pubic years, no point!" I advised woody, causing his face to drop and shoulders to slump. I glanced over at Max once again, not a good idea. "Cover for me woody?" I asked pulling him over behind the bar quickly, going to run in the direction of my cabin, were my cold shower was waiting.

"Wait what do I have to do?" he asked dopily as I ran past the bar towards the stairs.

"Just stand there and look Pr...Well just stand there!" I stated, turning to run again knocking the half empty cup of smoothie onto the ground. "Oh and clean that up, please!" I added sprinting towards my cabin, before Mr. Moseby spotted me.

333

As I walked back down the steps towards the smoothie bar I was greeted by a large crowd hanging around it, and a rather pissed looking Mr. Moseby.

"Ahh, Zachery, how nice of you to join us!" he said, his sarcasm sending a nervous shiver down my spine. As I got closer to the crowd I noticed Tony, the other smoothie bar tender lying on the ground clutching his leg, Maddie and Cody trying to help him to his feet, Millicent shying away from the crowd, London trying to bombard the poor guy with advice on how to sue the ship...was she seriously that stupid, it's her dads ship! And Max standing at the outer edge of the crowd, clearly trying to stifle her giggles. I then turned my attention to woody, who looked at me nervously.

"Whoops?" he tried shrugging his shoulders, I let a grunt out of me as I went to throw my self on woody, but was immediately pulled back by a pair of soft, slim, hands. Woody took this chance to let out a yelp before running in the direction of his cabin.

"What you do that for!" I snapped "Yea, you better run, I know were your cabin is buddy!" I called after him before turning to glare at whoever it was had held me back. _Max_...of course could my day get any better? Max lifted her hands from me crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just thought I'd stop you from getting yourself into even more shit, Mr. Moseby's coming this way." She snapped back at me pointing towards the rather angry looking manager.

"Zack, care to explain?" he asked as tony was lead away on a stretcher. I glanced over at Max, who seemed to be quite amused by the whole situation.

"Yes Zack, Please explain!" Cody added crossing his arms across his chest,

"Yeah, what they said!" London interrupted moving her head between me and Mr. Moseby, then to Cody. "Wow I feel dizzy," she cried out holding her head, Maddie shook her slightly leading her away stopping at Max.

"You coming to the cabin? Dinners in 15," Maddie asked her, she shook her head in response.

"I want to see what happens to the Zackster here," she said pointing in my direction. I turned to send a glare at her. Maddie shook her head once again, grabbing Max and leading her away "But...but come on, the shouting was just about to start!" I heard her cry out in protest as I turned my head back around to Mr. Moseby and Cody.

"I...well I...look Mr. Moseby, I have a very good excuse, but I don't want to say it in front of everybody!" I stuttered over my words, looking around at all the staring faces, causing my face to turn pink, blushing? I've never blushed in my entire life, why am I starting to day?

"very well," Mr. Moseby said plastering a grin on his face before turning to the rest of the ship "Scram!" all the occupants got up and scurried of the sky deck,

"Yeah, scram," nodded Cody, both me and Mr. Moseby turned to glare at Cody, "Yeah, I'm going to go find Bailey," he concluded, running in the direction Woody had ran.

"So please, enlighten me!" exclaimed Mr. Moseby, throwing both hands up in the air, before clamping them together again, and tilting his head to the right slightly.

"Well, I wasn't planning on being that long, honest Mr Moseby, but I really needed to take a cold shower, I mean really needed to, and then woody arrived, and Max was all over there in her Bikini, and I told Woody to clean it up, but he obviously didn't, and Max still hates me!" I let out in one breath. Mr Moseby blinked at me a couple of times before shaking his head slightly.

"As much as I agree that you really need a shower Zack!" he said sniffing the air slightly and putting his hand on my shoulder, causing me to roll my eyes at him, "but that doesn't give you the right to bail on your shift, and put woody of all people in charge, what on earth were you thinking?" I looked down shrugging slightly.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Mr Moseby," I said still staring down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on the ship.

"Well, that's not going to Fix Tony's leg Zack, so until he's better you'll be working every one of his shifts unpaid," I looked at him horrified, as I opened my mouth to object he shook his head at me "no buts Zack, your mess, you fix it, and now what's this about you and young Maxine?" he asked me leading my over to a free table, I heaved out a sigh, shaking my head slightly,

"How long have you got?" I asked him, he smiled at me checking his watch before looking back at me.

"As long as you need Zack, but if I were you I'd try get it all out before dinner rush comes up in thirty minutes, it's your shift," he concluded causing me to laugh before shaking my head.

"Well..." I started from the beginning and letting everything spill out to Mr. Moseby, some of the stuff I hadn't even gotten around to telling Cody yet.

333

"Well, Zack I don't know what to tell you, I mean I can understand why she's not talking to you," he concluded "How did you not realize who it was?" I looked up shrugging "well you need an extra pair of hands on the smoothie bar now don't you?" he asked me, I nodded confused. "And they have to be a staff member to get behind the smoothie bar right?" he asked once again, and once again I nodded "Please Zack don't tell me your that slow." I sat thinking for a minute,

"But Max isn't a staff member!" I stated

"Yes she is, Candy counter girl at the Tipton" I looked at him in shock,

"Max? Candy counter girl?" I said, letting my mind run away, with the image of Max in the candy girl uniform,

"Yes actually, she's meant to be one of the best...Zack brain out of the gutter now!" demanded Mr. Moseby, I nodded sheepishly, before thanking him and heading over to the smoothie bar preparing for rush hour!

333

Just as I collapsed face first on top of my bed, not even bothering to change out of my work uniform, after back to back shifts, Cody came bursting into my room.

"What do you want?" I groaned into my pillow, causing my words to come out muffled.

"For my brother to explain to me what really happened the night before we left," Cody demanded slamming the door.

"I already told you everything, now Cody if you don't mind..."I started, throwing my hand in the direction of the door before he interrupted me.

"Obviously you haven't Zack," he concluded, and he was telling the truth, the only people who knew the whole story was Mr. Moseby and Maddie, and I didn't even tell Maddie, Max did, and then Maddie rang me to give me an ear full, and that is when the 'plan' kicked in! "You did a hell lot more than get in an argument, Max isn't one to hold a grudge, she wouldn't be that pissed over you making the simple mistake of not recognising her!" he answered slamming the door, pulling out hygiene spray and spraying it on my bed before sitting down, I rolled my eyes at him sitting up beside him. "Shoot" he demanded.

"You know your going to hate me by the end of this?" I asked, he just shrugged "but you can't hate me as much as I hate myself!"

_I had decided to go down to the local basket ball court, and shoot some hoops before we left the next day. I didn't even notice she was there until I was flying backwards, struggling to keep my butt from meeting the ground, I knew it was her straight away, no one else had that amount of strength. _

"_What the hell Max," I screamed confused as I straightened my clothes out. Then she started screaming at me asking why I hadn't told her, I didn't have a notion what she was talking about so I asked her. _

"_You're leaving for seven seas high tomorrow," she roared at me, before shouting random insults at me, demanding me why I hadn't told her, and thumping me with every insult. I finally managed to grab hold of her hands and prevent me from receiving anymore bruising! She explained to me that tapeworm, Barbara, Bob and even the Twins had mentioned to her about us leaving for the ship, you have no idea how heartbreaking it was for me to see her on the verge of tears, and then she mumbled something about her not being good enough for me to say goodbye to._

"_That's what you think? You don't deserve a goodbye?" I asked softly, dropping her hands, _

_"Well, why else wouldn't you tell me?" she asked me in an uneven tone of voice. Hearing her voice that innocent and seeing her looking that fragile, I realized what an ass I was._

_I then explained to her, how she meant way more to me than any of the rest of our friends and that I couldn't put into words how much I was going to miss her, but of course Max being Max didn't believe me! So I did the thing I'd been dying to do since a year after our first date..._

"You kissed her, and then left for a ship for the next few months?" demanded Cody shocked, "You kissed her and didn't tell me!"

"Cody, it gets worse," I concluded, "Are you sure you want to hear everything?" I asked,

"Yeah, it's the only way I can even start to see a way to help you win her over," he sighed.

_As she tried to wriggle her way out of my grasp, I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to me, making it virtually impossible for her to escape...even if she had wanted to. I felt her relax against me, and finally begin to take part in this rather enjoyable activity. She let her hands slid up my chest to run through my hair pulling me closer. I took this as a good sign and smiled slightly against her lips, letting my hands travel up the back of her shirt and trace the small of her back. When breathing no longer was an option and more of a necessity we both pulled away, chests heaving up and down, with confused expressions on are faces. _

_"Well, that most definitely was better than the first one." I managed to breathe out, a shy smile appeared on her lips as she ducked her head slightly, "Hey, are you crying Max?" I asked leaning my forehead against hers; putting my hands at either side of her face using my thumb to brush away her straying tears. _

_"No," she lied jumpily, "It's the rain!" she said, pointing up at the falling droplets which I hadn't even noticed had started to fall._

_I laughed at her slightly, before capturing her lips in a soft, chaste kiss, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I whispered softly to her, she asked me why I hadn't told her before and I explained to her she was way out of my league. _

_"I'm here now, you've showed me how you feel, now just say it" she whispered nodding her head encouragingly at me, I freaked out! Just because I didn't say it doesn't mean I didn't feel it! _

_She leaned in closer to me, "Zack, tell me how you feel, and I'll wait for you to come back off the boat this summer, I love you Zack, now it's your turn!" she continued those three words worked better than the cold shower worked on me earlier on "three simple words Zack," when I still hesitated she added "Just eight little letters and I'm all yours" _

_I stumbled over my words, looking in her eyes pleadingly, when she realised the words weren't coming out, she backed away, thanking me for making it official for her and telling me to have a good life._

"And I hadn't seen her since, well, until two days ago!" I sighed, shaking my head and fidgeting with my hands and stared intently down at my lap.

"Zack, why didn't you tell me any of this?" he asked quietly

"I don't know," I shrugged avoiding his gaze, "I felt bad enough, with out you informing me what a dick I was, so you don't need to start now, I'm well aware of it,"

"I just don't get how you couldn't bring yourself to tell her you loved her?" Cody pressed on, "I mean, you never told me you were into her and I knew you loved her, you were bond to have some idea!"

"I was fifteen Cody, unlike you, most fifteen year old dudes aren't all for spilling their guts out," I stated, dropping my head and running my hand through my hair in frustration before pulling them down over my face, "In all honesty, if I told her just how much I loved her, she'd probably have been freaked out with in an inch of her life,"

"So you do love her?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me,

"Yeah, like that's any use, every time I even think of telling her I'm in love with her I break out in a sweat!" I groaned.

"Well, on the plus side, Max is captain of the basket ball team, she'll barley notice the smell," I growled at him, inching slowly closer to him, "M-m-maybe we need a girls opinion on this, I'll got get bailey!" he stuttered over his words jumping up of the bed and away from me.

"Yea, you do that!" I agreed, fallen backwards on my bed.

I was so screwed!

333

_**Review?**_ Please?** Maybe**? _Possibly?_


	3. makeup and Make out

_**A/N: **_ hey there fellow Zack and Max lovers! Here the next chapter to my story, enjoy and perhaps review? Thanks to Riana Kiaba for beta the chapter for me once again xD

**Disclaimer**: seriously... I'm not even going to waste my energy coming up with a sarcastic comment!

333

"Maddie please shut up!" I groaned, grabbing my pillow, and pulling it over my face. Maddie thrashed around in her bed mumbling something about pamphlet boy. I squeezed my eyes shut in the vain attempt to get to sleep, but the constant banging on the door wasn't helping...wait banging on the door? Who the hell bangs on a cabin door at 2:30 in the morning? "Maddie...wake up...Maddie...get the door." I whispered in a hushed voice.

"That's $7.30 for the two bars of chocolate, no I don't make up the price list sir." She muttered in her sleep, flopping herself around onto her stomach.

"Aww, forget it!" I snapped, whipping the duvet off myself, and storming towards the cabin door.

"What!" I snapped as I flung the door open to see a rather insecure looking Zack. "Bye!" I grumbled, going to slam the door in his face before he stopped it abruptly with his foot.

"Come on, I really need to speak to you," Zack wined, poking his head through the small gap he had managed to keep open with this foot. I griped the door handle, pulling it open fully, smiling sweetly at him, and using my left foot to shove him out the door.

"And I really need sleep!" I growled before slamming the door once again, wincing at the sound, making sure everyone was still in a deep slumber. The abrupt snort that erupted from Millicent as she turned on her side confirmed it for me.

"Come on Max please, I really need your help," he begged through the door, beginning to bang on it once again. I knew first-hand how persistent Zack Martin could be, so I let out a frustrated sigh, grabbed a navy hoody of my night stand, pulling it on along with a pair of flip flops and stormed out into the hall, were I found Zack sitting by the door raising his hand and hitting the door with his fist. I raised my eyebrows at him in disbelief and asked "Would it take too much energy to actually stand up?" He moaned and shrugged as I shook my head at him which caused my high ponytail to swish from side to side. I then crossed my arms across my chest;

"You have thirty minutes to tell me what you got to tell me and then you have to leave me alone!" I said pointing with my left hand at him, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay then, lets take a walk," He said as I sighed and held out my hand to help him up.

333

There was no conversation made between us as we made our way towards the Sky deck. The only communication that was made was Zack using his left hand to beckon me forward to creep past a sleeping Kirby. He then laced his fingers through mine and led me past him without looking back to see my blushing cheeks or acknowledge the act he had just done, nor did he let go off my hand once we were past Kirby.

333

"You kept it," he chuckled slightly, swung our intertwined hands and broke the silence as we made our way down the steps towards the smoothie bar. I looked up at him confused, before glancing down at the hoody I was wearing realizing it was the one Zack had borrowed me a couple of days before the "incident". I had neglected to give it back to him. As sad and desperate as this probably sounds, when I wore it, I felt like he was with me. How un-Max like was that?

"What did I keep?" I asked ducking my head avoiding his gaze, as we took seats on the stools by the smoothie bar, still not untwining are fingers.

"Your virginity," Zack said sarcastically, before pointing towards my hoody. A furious blush flustered my cheeks at his previous comment, and if I had the will power, I would have snapped my hand out of his grasp and stomped back to my cabin, but my hand felt to damn good in his. "N-n-no Max, I wasn't mocking you, I mean if you haven't that's cool, not that it's any of my business, I mean Max..." he stuttered over his words. As the blush crept across his face, I couldn't help but let a giggle out through my lips.

"Yeah, whatever Zack, shut up and tell me why you brought me up here!" I snapped, lifting my head up looking at him expectantly. He stared at me intently nodding his head slightly, clamping his mouth shut, "Zack you've already wasted five of you're thirty minutes, when are you going to get to the whole point of me being here?" I asked frustrated.

"But you told me to shut up!" he groaned in confusion, I rolled my eyes at him, before a smile broke across my face, and I leaned over and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch," he said, chuckling softly, before pointing towards my lips, "Ah there it is," he laughed, causing me to blush even more, "here's the deal..." Zack started, as I pushed myself further up on my stool.

333

"So you want me?" I said pointing to myself before continuing, "To help you?" I added, stopping to point at him, "The Jackass who broke my heart," I seen him wince faintly at my of hand comment "While I'm on my summer break, unpaid?" I clarified; he bit down on his lip slightly, before nodding his head.

"Yep, pretty much," he agreed.

"Why can't Bailey do it?" I asked referring to Cody's girlfriends, who I had yet to meet, she had also decided to stay on the boat for the summer, but would be leaving the same day as me, Maddie and Millicent.

"It has to be a member of Tipton staff," he replied.

"Maddie?" I asked

"She'd get too distracted by pamphlet dude," he concluded.

"Millicent?" I tried

"Apparently, she has an acute fear of fruit," he said, holding up his index finger.

"That girl is so weird it scares me!" I responded staring into space.

"I don't think she likes me," Zack concluded shrugging.

"No, No," I said smiling sarcastically, "She's scared of you, she doesn't like people pure and simple," I paused before adding "I'm so bringing up a load of fruit to randomly throw at her when she wakes up." I giggled. Zack chuckled along before turning serious again.

"So will you help a dude out?" he asked me, pulling the puppy dog face.

"When do I start?" I sighed rolling my eyes, causing Zack to pump the air with his fist.

"Tomorrow, your shift is two, but maybe you should come to mine at eleven so you can get the hang of things," he said, I nodded my head reluctantly; I was not a morning person.

"Well, if that's all you had to tell me maybe we should get back before Mr. Moseby finds us up here," I said starting to get up, only to have Zack tug me down again using our joint hands.

"I'm staff and your a guest, technically there's nothing they can do to us," he smiled, raising his eyebrows at me, "besides, you said I had half an hour, I have fifteen minutes left," he added, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Look, Max I didn't mean to..." he started only to be interrupted by me.

"Don't even think about saying you didn't _mean_ to hurt me, because you did Zack, just because you didn't mean to doesn't mean you didn't!" I said harshly, Zack swallowed hard, not able to look me in the eyes, "Zack, not only did you kiss me and leave for six months on a boat, but I told you I loved you Zack," I said my voice straining, "do you know how hard that was for me to do, Zack, It's me, Max Gellar, I don't go professing my feelings willy Nilly!" I stressed, the look on Zack's face seemed to become guiltier by the second, "But it wasn't any of those things that broke my heart, it was when I stood there in the rain, making a fool of myself, knowing you felt the same way, but you couldn't throw you're pride away for two seconds just tell me how you felt," I said my breathing became unsteady, I felt Zack reach up and wipe away a stray tear I didn't realize had escaped.

"Max, I tried, I really did but, I just I…" he stuttered over his words, his features scrunching up in frustration.

"Zack!" I cried out "You didn't even fight for me!"

"How was I meant to know that? I'm not a mind reader am I Max!" he screeched at me.

"You don't have to be a mind reader Zack, you should just know!" I explained "I wanted you to run after me, bang my door down at five thirty in the morning before you left, text me, anything but you didn't!" Silence filled the air as Zack looked everywhere but me. "If it was too hard for you to say to my face, you could have wrote a letter, sent an email,"

"Hey," Zack fought back, glaring at me, "You didn't exactly flood me with letters, emails or texts did you!" he demanded.

"No, But you knew how I felt Zack, you knew all you had to do was say the words and I was yours!" I said, my voice becoming uneasy.

"So you're saying, if I showed you how much you meant to me, we'd be together right now?" he asked like a man on a mission, I nodded my head slowly, and with in seconds, using the hand already on my cheek, he pulled me close, pressing his lips forcefully on top of mine. My eyes immediately shut tight; my free hand shot up to his blonde hair, raking through it, as his thumb stroked my now tear stained cheeks. He tilted his head a little, as to allow his tongue excess to my mouth. I felt my self sigh against him as our tongues swirled against each other. The speed of the kiss along with the rate of my heart beat began to slow down as the kiss came to an end, until it was nothing, but soft, chaste kisses on my lips. He reached up and placed a soft kiss on my nose.

"That enough proof?" he demanded breath ragged, and pressing his forehead against mine.

"Nope, I think I'm going to need a little bit more proof," I muttered pulling his lips back down to mine.

_I was in far too deep, but I really didn't mind drowning _

_**a/n: **_review me please...you know I'd do it for you *giggles*


	4. Phase one: stop being an idiot!

_**A/N**_: hey there! Here is the next chapter , in the space of a couple of days, yeah, I know I am awesome...*cough* any way, thanks to my beta for checking over it...here goes nothing...reviews are always appreciated!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_no...

I readjusted our positioning as my neck started to get a creak in it. I pulled Max on to my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist, as she wrapped her legs around mine. Our fingers finally became unlaced, as hers raced through my hair, and mine roamed every inch of her body. I love Max, I know it, Cody knows it, Maddie knows it, and Bailey and Woody know it, hell London even managed to figure it out. Now it was Max's turn to know it. I tried to show every emotion I felt towards her in that kiss. I might not be able to_ tell_ her I loved her without breaking out in a sweat, but I didn't mind working up a sweat _showing_ her how much I loved her. A grin spread across my lips as she grabbed my face with both of her hands and turned the heated kiss into gentle but quick pecks.

"Say it," She mumbled between kisses, my eyes shot open at the sound of her voice and the words that came along with it, "I need you to say it Zack, say you love me," she muttered to me, pulling back far enough to look in to my eyes deeply, showing me her insecure, soft, hazel pools of...mud? Whatever, the point is her eyes are beautiful like everything else about her.

"Max," I chuckled nervously, dragging her name out. "I'm showing you, is that not enough?" I asked eyebrows scrunching up, as I searched her bewildered eyes.

"No," she whispered, leaning her forehead against mine once again and shutting her eyes tight, "I need to hear you say the words Zack, I need you to confirm it, make it reality," She finished, letting out a deep breath.

"I...uh...I...Max…" I stuttered over my words, I felt her freeze and seen her eyes flutter open, a mixture between hurt and anger was held in them, along with a few tears.

"You can't say it, can you Zack?" she challenged, I looked at her desperately, begging her not to make me say it.

"Max..." I started slowly, before she untangled herself from me and turning her back to me, making me feel empty.

"Max nothing, Zack!" She harshly whispered turning back towards me, revealing her once again tear filled eyes. "Do I really mean that little to you Zack?" She demanded. "You'll kiss me, feel me up, but you can't say those damn four words?" She asked in disgust, "Those insignificant eight letters, those measly three syllables, it's not that hard Zack!" She finished, glaring at me, moving her hand up swiftly to wipe away the tears that had spilled down her cheeks, turning and storming towards the steps.

"Max," I started for the third time, "Just because I don't say it doesn't mean that I don't feel it," I finished, getting up and shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Zack you really don't get do you?" She screamed angrily, turning around clenching her fists, "It's not the fact that you won't say it, it's that you can't say it!" I stood staring at her in silence for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond to her, "You know what Zack, Just forget it, you're thirty minutes are up," she whispered, resting her forehead in her hand as she stormed of the deck and up the steps.

I let a growl of frustration leave my lips, running my hands through my hair. Why couldn't I just spit it out? I know how I feel; she knows it, what the hell is so hard about saying it? I thought, before swiping the smoothie cups that were waiting to be used of the bar, sending them flying half way across the deck.

333

I sat behind the smoothie bar, face in my hands, awaiting Max's arrival. It was 11:03 and she had yet to show for her practice shift. I rubbed half-heartedly at my sleep infested eyes, letting out a suppressed yawn. After I got back to my cabin, and had finally clambered back into my bed, I found that I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes,_ her_ hurt, tear filled, expression appeared. I finally give up around 5:30 and decided to try reading...but then I realised I didn't do reading.

"Hey Zack," Came a meek voice, I jolted myself up straight, resting my chin in my hands, looking rather disgruntled.

"I didn't do it!" I cried out, the response I got back was like music to my ears. Max stood by my side giggling slightly at my reaction to her surprise arrival. Wait...Max giggled? Damn it Zack, focus, you're mad at her!

"Hi," I stated in a mundane voice, barely glancing at her, before getting up and grabbing the blinder.

"So, what's first?" She asked, trying to make conversation. I rolled my eyes, turning to take a proper look at her and by the looks of it; she had about as much sleep as I did last night. Her eyes were barely open, her hair was piled up in a curly miss on top of her head, there wasn't a hint of make-up on her (from what I can tell, I mean I'm a dude!) and her nose was red; giving of the impression she had a head cold, a sure sign that Max Gellar had not had any sleep and I don't think I ever saw her look cuter. I dragged my eyes away from her in the vain attempt to restrain myself from kissing her. It was going to be a long day!

333

"Here, put this on," I muttered, throwing a smoothie t-shirt at her as she turned around to look at me, causing the T-shit to smack her right in the face. "What Happened to your reflexes Gellar?" I asked her smirking faintly.

"Thanks Zack," She stated through gritted teeth, pulling the T-shirt of her head, before tugging of her red vest top to reveal a red bikini top. I turned away gulping, taking deep, cleansing breaths, before turning around to see her clad out in T-shit and all. "How do I look?" She joked.

"Yeah, Whatever," I muttered, walking passed her, mumbling that I'd be back to help her with her shift.

"If you can do my shift, why am I here?" She called after me confused.

"I need to pay of for broken cups," I called back, not bothering to turn back around, "Apparently they don't take well to being flung across the deck."

I heard her titter vaguely to herself, sending shivers through my body. I need to win her back, and I need to do it soon!

333

I sat in London and Bailey's cabin, along with Maddie and Millicent, whom looked rather nervous at being in the same presence as London again. This time last month I would have jumped at the chance of being the only man in a room full of girls, but now, at this moment in time, I felt rather intimidated.

"How? Zack, how could you not spit it out this time?" Maddie demanded, glaring at me. I shrugged helplessly at her, she sighed letting her head drop in her hands.

"I don't get it Zack," Bailey continued, "If you know you love her, and she knows you love her, why can't you just say it to her?" She asked sounding rather aggravated.

"I don't know!" I sighed exasperated, "I...Just freeze, the words just won't form...what's that word beginning with C," I asked snapping my fingers in Maddie's direction.

"Coherently," She mumbled, not raising her head from her hands.

"That's the one!" I nodded.

"Have you tried showing her?" Asked Millicent shyly, causing Maddie's head to shoot up from her hands, staring flabbergasted at a talking Millicent.

"Yeah, I tried to show her..._a lot,_" I emphasised, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"No," London sighs jabbing her nail file in my direction, "Have you shown her, taken her out, bought her chocolate, treated her like a friend?" she said shrugging a bit, I stared at her in shock, "You know, buy her a diamond necklace, that sort of thing," Oh, and there it is. Just when you think she said something deep, she pulls a London on you!

"So, what you're saying is, to get her to give me, yet another chance," I started, receiving a "pifft" from Maddie, causing me to roll my eyes, "I have to chase her, give her reasons to want to be my girlfriend?" I asked, moving forward in my chair.

"Exactly!" London grinned, returning to failing her nails.

"You know, this actually could work," Maddie mused, tapping her chin with her fingers.

333

"Hey," I grinned jumping over the bar beside Max, who was throwing everything and anything into the blinder, looking quite stressed.

"Don't 'hey' me!" she cried out desperately, as she turned the blinder on and holding the lid on tight. "Where the hell have you been Zack?!" She added, glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Away, have you been busy?" I asked, grabbing the fruit sitting by the chopping board and began to dice them.

"No, No, I decided to start a help yourself smoothie bar!" She replied sharply, as she poured out the contents of the blinder into a smoothie cup, adding a blue swirly straw and smiling sweetly at the customer. I rolled my eyes at her before sliding all the fruit into a bowl, handing it all over to her, so she could add it into the blinder.

"I take that as a yes then?" I asked, leaning against the counter beside her.

"Yes sir your smoothie will be right with you, just give me one minute," She answered an aggravated costumer, lifting her hand from the blinder to swipe away a stray curl. As she did this, the lid came undone on the blinder; sending mushy fruit all around Max. I bit down on my bottom lip trying not to laugh, Max raised her hands to wipe away any of the fruit that had got in her eyes.

"I'm not paying for that," announced the annoying customer, "Nor will I pay for the next smoothie you will make for me, do you think you can handle that honey?" He asked Max, his voice dripping in sarcasm. My Jaw clenched and my arms crossed, as I turned to the jerk at the other side of the bar.

"Give her a break dude, It's her first day," I reasoned, trying to keep my cool and not knock him out. I really couldn't afford to be responsible for another person in hospital. The customer snorted in response.

"Zack there's no cups left." She muttered to me, as she washed her face of with the spare towel, "I really hope they were some of the fruits London advised me to use for a home made face mask," she muttered, causing me to chuckle.

"Am I going to receive my smoothie this century or next?" The frustrated customer demanded. I rolled my eyes at him, clamping my hands together and smiled apologetically at him.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, but we have a little cup situation, so if you'd like to move to a table..." I apologised to him and his wife, who looked embarrassed.

"Are you really that incompetent?" He asked in an irritatingly, undermining tone of voice.

"Gerry," His wife warned, still looking humiliated, turning to give me an apologetic glance.

"Once again sir, back off, it's her first day!" I repeat calmly, although my jaw had re-clenched, and my teeth were gritted together, but the tool just kept blabbing, and I could tell Max was going to break at any moment, and that would not be a pretty sight. I nodded my head quietly along with him, as I walked to his side of the bar. I smiled slightly at him, before I pulled my fist back and made contact with his nose, his eyes crossed before he feel back to the deck floor. I shook my hand out a little as I turned around to be meet by an angry looking Mr Moseby.

"Zachery, May I have a word with you in my office, Now," he growled.

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled, still shaking my hand out and turning to walk past him.

"No, Mr Moseby, that won't be necessary," The customers wife chimed in, "It'll be a nice break," she smiled down at her unconscious husband. A grin spread across my lips as I turned towards Mr Moseby, but from the look on his face, I was still in big trouble. I knew I wouldn't get fired, but there would defiantly be some sort of punishment.

"Zack, my office, you too Maxine," He stated.

333

Max and I sat in Mr Moseby's office, awaiting his arrival. I leaned over, using my index finger to scrape of the reminder of the mushy fruit, before swirling it in my mouth.

"Tasty," I grinned; a slight blush appeared on Max's Face.

"Why did you do that Zack, your meant to be mad at me, I so could have took that dude!" she exclaimed, looking intently down at her twisting hands, which rested in her lap.

"No, technically according to Maddie, you're meant to be the one mad at me," I shrugged lazily, "And, I know you could have took that idiot, but I wanted to punch him for you."

"What do you think Mr Moseby is going to make us do?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, but let's pray its not swabbing," I replied, shuddering, "Anything but the swabbing." She grinned at me, her hazel eyes sparkling. "You look cute when you blush," I observed, causing her cheeks to flush even more.

"Zack," She sighed softly turning to me, "I don't know what you want, I'm not a mind reader, do you love me, do you want to be friends with benefits, what?" She asked me desperately. I looked around the room, trying to come up with an answer, trying to remember what they told me back in London and Bailey's cabin.

"Max, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have," I admitted, turning back to her, "So why don't we just be friends and see were it goes from there?" I asked, lacing my fingers through hers, giving her hand a tight squeeze. She looked up at me, smiling shyly and nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'd like the," She replied, biting down on her lip, "but friends," She started using her free hand to point between us, "Don't hold hands," she finished, lifting up our laced fingers.

"Jacob and Bella do" I tried, grinning slightly.

"And you are no Jacob Black," She laughed unlacing our fingers.

Phase one: become friends, **complete**

333

_**A/N:**_ you know you wana, go one...push the button, go on!


	5. Phase too:spitting it out, while asleep!

A/N: sorry for the long wait! Slight drama in this chapter! ! ! review! Please!

I groaned slightly, shuffling in my bed, curling up into a ball and wrapping my arms around my stomach. I truly hated being a girl! And this stupid boat wasn't helping either. It was 3:30 in the afternoon, _but_ I was sentenced to a day in bed when I nearly fainted during my shift at the smoothie bar.

*Flash back*

_We had just set off from another port; therefore there were more guests on the ship, leading the Smoothie bar to be extremely busy. I hadn't been feeling all that great since the start of my shift and Zack had agreed to come in early and help me out. _

"_Jesus Max, you look terrible!" He exclaimed as he walked behind the bar. I glared at him as I handed the customer their smoothie. _

"_Aww thanks; you really know how to sweet talk the girl who's saving you're sorry ass!" I bit back as I turned and attempted to listen to the customers order. _

"_I'm not trying to be smart Max, I'm just worried about you, shouldn't you go to your cabin and sleep it off?" He asked me soothingly, placing his hand on my shoulder. _

"_No, I'm fine," I stuttered, inching my shoulder away from his grasp and once again trying to concentrate on what the customer was trying to say. I nodded my head meekly, walking over to the blender and blending up what I hoped they had asked for._

_When I went to serve my next customer, everything started spinning; the customer's voice started to sound distant and seemed to echo slightly. I gripped onto the counter and tried to concentrate on breathing and keeping my breakfast down. _

"_Max? Max can you hear me, its Bailey," said the blurry customer, I felt my knees buckle and hear blurry Bailey calling out Zack's name before I fell into a pair of sturdy arms. _

_The next thing I knew I was lying on top of my bed, Mr Moseby and Zack staring down at me before demanding I stay in bed until further notice!_

_*flashback*_

"How you feeling?" Maddie asked sympathetically, as she walked into the cabin.

"Like I got hit by a truck!" I grumbled, turning around so I was facing her, "Aren't you meant to be out on your date with pamphlet boy?"I croaked out; mad at her for missing her date.

"Yeah, he's waiting for me on the Sky deck, see my persistent eye flirting worked," she grinned as she sat down on the edge of my bed, "But I came down to see how you were doing, Zack told me you nearly passed out and begged me to check on you, he's annoyingly over worried about you," she stated rolling her eyes.

"Well, he needn't be so worried, I'm fine!" I concluded huffily. Too hear them; you'd think I was an elderly old woman, not an unbalanced, hormonal girl, on her period.

"Well you don't look fine, in fact-I can't actually tell you what you look like, because I'd have to attend confessions and I'm not completely sure if there's a priest on the ship," Maddie joked causing me to giggle. "Have you been seen by a doctor?" She inquired from me, her face scrunching up in worry.

"No," I sighed shaking my head, "I wish everybody would leave me alone, I'm just over worked and suffering the delightfulness off the monthly gift." I stressed getting annoyed at everybody's fretting.

"Max, this is more than just your period," Maddie argued as I snuggled further under my duvet shivering. Maddie's eyebrows knitted together as she reached her hand to my forehead. "You definitely have a fever, your foreheads boiling, yet you're freezing," she argued; "I'm going to get a doctor to examine you," she stated, getting up.

"No," I exclaimed, reaching out for her wrist pulling her back, "Please, I'm fine, if I'm not back at work tomorrow I'll let you get a doctor!" I compromised.

"Okay," Maddie broke, after a few seconds of the puppy dog eyes, "But I'm having Bailey and the rest of the gang check up on you while I'm out on my date," she added, pointing her finger in my direction.

"Fine!-just not Millicent, she'll probably be too scared of catching the swine flu of me and hyperventilate at the door!" I negotiated, we both shuddered at the thought of it before Maddie agreed and skipped towards the door, in a hurry to get a back to her date.

333

"Knock, Knock" Someone said awaking me from my slumber, and made their way towards my bed. As my eyes focused more on the figure, I realised it was Bailey, Cody's girlfriend.

"Hi," I smiled sitting up properly in my bed, leaving room for Bailey to sit down.

"Hey, I'm Cody's girlfriend Bailey, Maddie told me to check up on you," she smiled shyly, fidgeting slightly with the polystyrene bowl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max, I used to be best friends with the twins back in Boston," I stated hoarsely.

"I've heard a lot about you," She grinned at me, "Particularly from Zack; you seem to mean a lot to him,"

"Oh yeah, I mean so much to him," I whisper dejectedly, glancing down at my fidgeting hands. Bailey cleared her throat awkwardly, before offering the polystyrene bowl towards me.

"Cody made you some of his vegetable soup," she grinned, and I took the soup gratefully, along with a plastic spoon and dug right in.

"Mmm" I groaned, shutting my eyes tightly and throwing my head backwards, "I've missed Cody's awesome cooking so much!" Bailey let out another girlish giggle.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome," she swooned, causing my teasing demeanour to come out.

"You're totally smitten for Cody keens," I teased causing a blush to across Bailey's cheeks, as she ducked her head trying to hide her blush behind her brunette waves.

"I'm not the only one smitten here am I?" she through back. I stammered over my words trying to object causing a smug look to sweep across Bailey's face.

"Yeah, you're right, am I that obvious?" I whisper, glancing at her from behind my bangs.

"No, you're not obvious, But Zack's pining for you is," She informed seriously.

"Yeah, I bet he is," I replied sarcastically, "Bailey, I don't get it why can't he just admit he loves me, I'm confused, did I pick up all the signs wrong? Did all the kisses mean nothing to him?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"I don't know what to tell you Max," She shrugged, "All I know is Cody took a year to spit it out to me."

"Argh!" I groaned out, flopping back on my bed and screaming into a pillow.

333

"_Z-Z-Zack!" I moaned out as he let his hand travel up my leg. "No, s-s-say it!" I stuttered out feeling my self control slip as he fiddled with the strap of my top and pushed it down my shoulder, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck. _

"_Max," I heard him mumbled softly against my skin, "Max!" I heard him exclaim again, I felt my breathing become faster and more erect._

"Max, wake up!" Zack whispered, shaking me gently, causing my eyes to flutter open and let a blush tinge my cheeks. "Dreaming about me?" He stated cockily, giving me a cheeky wink.

"S-S-Shut u-u-u-up!" I stammered out through my chattering teeth and resisting the urge to hide under the duvet and never coming back up again. If Zack finds out I had a sex dream about him I'll never hear the end of it! "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Maddie demanded that I came and checked up on you, now that I've seen your fit and well, I'll just be on my way, see ya!" He answered, giving me a sharp wave, before getting up to turn and leave me alone.

"No, Zack don't leave!" I cried out, catching his wrist, "I don't feel well, I just want some company, someone to talk to, and if I remember correctly, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, starting with that Dream that got you all hot and bothered!" He thought back, pointing towards my sweating forehead. I threw his hand back at him and out of my grasp.

"Just forget it Zack!" I growled, glaring at him and wrapping myself up to help warm myself up.

"Move over," Zack sighed, bending down and removing his sneakers. I looked at him confused which soon formed into a scowl.

"What?" I asked annoyed, "Why are you taking of your shoes?"

"So we can talk," he snapped, making a move for the duvet which I had gripped in my hands.

"Why do you need to get in my bed?" I demanded, holding the duvet close too me and moving backwards.

"Give me the duvet Max," he urged me, when I refused once again, he made a dive for it.

"Zack, Stop it!" I screeched as he tickled me, "Okay, okay you can get in, just stop tickling me," I beg, shoving him off my stomach. He laughed with me, rolling off me and into my bed.

"Come here," he said softly, opening his arms and beckoning me forward. I hesitated slightly before I climbed close to him, letting him wrap me up in his arms, and rested my head on his chest. I let out a content sigh as I snuggled further into him.

"This is the warmest I've felt all day," I whispered as a small smile flattered my lips. Zack's chest vibrated under me as he chuckled, before bending down and kissing me softly on the forehead, causing me to flinch slightly which of course he ignored blissfully.

"Now do you understand why I had to get into your bed?" he asked me rubbing his hands up and down the side of my body in an attempt to keep heat in my body. I wrapped my arms around his waist, nodding my head in agreement.

"Why do you make it so easy?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. He twisted his head slightly so he was able to see my face.

"Make what easy?" He asked confused.

"Forgiving you," I started, "You make this," I said gesturing between us both, "Feel normal, like two friends would do this on a day-to-day basis, you always manage to make things like this; pushing my hair out of my eyes, and holding my hand feel right!"

"Well, doesn't it feel right?" He asked after an awkward silence filled the air.

"Yes, Zack, it does, but that's what I mean! It shouldn't feel right, yet you make it okay! You make it easy to bend the rules of friendship and to cross the lines we shouldn't be crossing," I explained, exasperated.

"Look, Max, me and you don't exactly play by the rules do we?" He asked me, causing me to slowly shake my head, "So why should our friendship be any different?"

I shrugged, unaware of what to say. My breathing became steady, I was painfully aware that I was going into the land of sleep and that my mind wouldn't control what was making its way out of my mouth. I had the tendency to talk gibberish in my sleep.

"I like the smell of your skin," I giggled, causing Zack to chuckle, "It makes me feel...safe," I muttered, feeling my self falling deeper.

"I'm glad," he muttered tracing smooth circles over my arms and kissing my forehead. "Always new girls couldn't resist the el eh Zackary fragrance, I really should bottle this stuff up," he joked. A titter escaped my lips despite myself. I was getting closer and closer to the brink of slumber as I muttered out my next declaration.

"You have no idea how much you hurt me," I mumbled, feeling Zack go ridged "I know you didn't mean to, but you did. I'm so in love ,with you Zack, It actually hurts; I think it actually hurts more than your actual rejection does. Why don't you love me Zack, I don't understand," I murmur before feeling my eyes flutter shut, although I was still aware of what was going on around me but apparently Zack wasn't aware of that.

"Max," He sighed a shaky breath, "I know how much I hurt you, and I wish there was something I could do to fix it, but there isn't. And as stupid as it sounds Max, it hurts me just as bad to see how much I've hurt you." He let a bitter laugh out before continuing, "I know its sound so cliché but, you really do mean so much more than those other girls ever will. All those times I've held your hand this week, they drove me crazy! They sent sparks shooting up and down my arms! Man I sound like a chick!" I felt my heart thump harder as he continued, "And all the kisses? They sent my brain into over drive; I was seeing white picket fences and a pet dog." Once again a silence filled the room as Zack contemplated whether to continue or not. "I love you Max," my breath hitched, my body went numb and I was praying to God that my heart was still beating. "How crap is this? I finally spit it out and you're not awake to hear it! You're like no other girl I know Max, you're _my _girl! Well you would be mine if I could just say it to your face!" I was freaking out! Zack Martin had just revealed he was in love with me and I couldn't even enjoy the feeling because I was meant to be sleeping! "My heart starts to thump, my hands become sweaty and all I can concentrate on is you and how beautiful you are and I just freak," a bit like myself then buddy, " I convince myself your too good for me. Max, when you said the smell of my skin made you feel safe, it made me feel like I was doing my job! I feel that I need to protect you, Shield you from the bad things in the world, the things that you think you don't need protecting from but really do! I see how vulnerable you really are and I want to save you from getting hurt, ironically enough, I was the one who ended up hurting you the most! Max, I'm so unbelievably in love with you and its driving me crazy!"

I scrunched my eyes shut tight, and held on to him tighter taking in the scent of his skin, hoping he wouldn't leave me too soon. As usual Zack Martin shocked me in the best way. I just hope he would be able to spit it out and tell me soon.

333

Zack stayed with me through the night, it turned out that I did have a fever, which lead me to have vivid nightmares and hallucinations. Zack had offered Millicent and Maddie his own cabin for the night, as Marcus was home for the summer and they weren't going to get much sleep here.

"Zack!" I cried out in my sleep, jolting up right. My skin was sticky and my clothes were wet with sweat. I was shaking once again and my breathing had become erect, "Zack, are you still here, Zack!" I shouted out for him. After a few seconds he came bursting out of the bathroom door.

"Yes, Max, I'm still here," he stated soothingly as he sat at the edge of the bed, "I told you I'd stay with you didn't I?" he asked tucking a damp curl behind my ear.

"Yes...but...I..." I shrugged aimlessly, before leaning the side of my face against his hand, which stroked away the tears I didn't realise I had released, "I know you don't think Mr. Moseby would approve," I started, turning my head towards Maddie's bed which Zack had opted to sleep in, "But do you think that maybe, you could sleep in here with me," Zack's face softened slightly at how vulnerable I was being and nodded his head softly.

"Move over," He whispered, lifting up the duvet and climbing in beside me. I settled my head on his bare chest and slowly began to drift off to sleep to the sound of the beat of his heart. He knew from the last time not to ask what the dream was about.

"Don't worry Max, go to sleep" he murmured, close to sleep himself, "Nothing can happen to you, I'm here. I'll protect you, like I promised I always would," he finished, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

333

But when I woke up the next day, Maddie and Millicent were both lying in their beds fast asleep and Zack was gone. Leaving me to wonder weather the fever had me hallucinating Zack the whole time, and if so, did anything I thought he had said, actually come out of Zack's mouth or was it all just a dream? How am I meant to find out? I was 'asleep' I can't just come out and ask him!

Why must life suck so much?

333

a/n: so, do you think he was there and said all those things, or is it all a dream? _**Review**_ and let me know!


End file.
